to be named later
by swordmaster7175
Summary: I own nothing from Agarest war or Strike witches. this fanfic was brought on by a dreram


Aboard the aircraft carrier Akagi, were three women their names are Yoshika Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, and Sanya V. Litvyak. The three of them were talking when an alarm went off "Neuroi!" shouted Mio, who then asked Sanya to help her with the coming battle. Once the two witches were in their striker units, they took to the air soon after the sky was filled with red beams and bullet trails.

The two witches were making very little headway in the fight against the neuroi Sanya's magic antenna flashed blue causing her to say "Incoming from above," in her soft voice. When Mio looked up using her magic eye "There's someone falling right above the neuroi!" She yelled causing the person that was falling to wake up.

(P.O.V. change (to leonhardt) still third-person)

"Uh, where am I," he said, "and why do I feel like I'm falling?" that's when he heard the sound of a battle below him confirming the fact that he was falling. When he turned his head to the side so he could see what was happening below him; that's when he saw the neuroi for the first time. Immediately getting a feeling that it was an enemy, he drew his golden blade, Oathsworn (I think that's his swords' name), as he descended towards the neuroi. When he landed on the neuroi he stabbed his blade into its back while calling out, "SHINING BLAZE," causing a golden light in the shape of his sword to rip through the neuroi, through its core, and out the opposite side.

(P.O.V. change (back to the witches))

"What just happened?" asked Mio looking dumbstruck as she watched the neuroi slowly dissipated into white flakes.

"HEY!" Leonhardt, who was still standing on the neuroi, shouted getting the attention of Sanya and Mio, "Can I get some help here? I don't think this thing's going to keep me up here much longer." At this point Mio flew over to him and caught his hand just after the spot he was standing on turned into white flakes. "I'll tell you who and what I am when we get to that ship. Ok?" At this both Mio and Sanya nodded.

After the three landed and the witches stored their strikers in the hangar, a fourth person joined them in on the deck of the Akagi Leonhardt said, " Before we start I want to know if any of you can tell if I lie," at this Sanya raised her hand, "Ok good. Now let's start with introductions, my name is Leonhardt Raglan."

"Mio Sakamoto," Said Mio from where she was standing.

"Yoshika Miyafuji," Said Yoshika from where she was sitting.

"Sanya V. Litvyak," Said Sanya. As she was sitting a little further away from the others

"Just know what I'm about to say is all true; I'd appreciate it if you could save the questions for after I'm done talking. Well I'm what's known as a Spirit Vessel from where I come from. I became a Spirit Vessel because I gave my life to see that a little girl, no older than twelve, lived; I fought something that was out of my league and payed for it with my life, but I was offered a second chance at life to keep my promise to this girl: Ellis was her name.

"I gained the power that I needed to save Ellis and the kingdom that I had once called home. After I save both Ellis and my former home, I had to once again fight what had killed me previously: the Black Knight, but this time I was ready for the fight: I was stronger, quicker, better equipped, and most importantly I had my friends with me. After that last battle I finally asked the woman I loved, Fyuria was her name, to marry me. We had a son who we named Ladius; Fyuria and I only got a few years with him before we had to give our lives to seal a pillar that contained a god.

The three witches were shocked at what he had been through and Mio knew it was true because Sanya had not detected a lie coming from the man in front of them, "Next thing I know I wake up falling from the-," he stopped as he saw a figure falling from the sky, "FYURIA!" he yelled as he ran to the hangar and got in one of the spare striker units. He took to the air immediately reaching Mach 1. Mio and Sanya looked on in pure shock that a male had been able to use a striker.

Leonhardt quickly approached Fyuria as she fell from the sky. After he caught Fyuria, from her certain death fall, he quickly flew back to the Akagi, but not as fast as the flight to catch his wife. When he landed Mio yelled, "What were you thinking? You both could have died!"

"I was thinking that I was going to save my wife!" Leonhardt shouted right back.

"Leo, what's with all the shouting?" Fyuria asked groggily as she was still half asleep in Leo's arms.

"Nothing, Fyuria. Just being asked why I risked my life to save you. Anyway Mio, Yoshika, and Sanya I'd like you to meet my wife: Fyuria." Leo said, "I would like to help you fight those creatures that you were fighting earlier. What do you call them?"

"They're called the neuroi, and we would be thankful for the help; but our wing commander might not let you join our squadron because of it being all females." Mio said.

"You wouldn't have to worry; Fyuria here will be more than enough to keep me in line," Ignoring the punch to his shoulder from his wife, who was still in his arms, "that and I'm more than likely older than them." Leonhardt said shocking Mio.

After a few minutes of silence the five of them were all sitting on the edge of the deck, Fyuria with one of her arms still wrapped around Leo's shoulder, when they heard the sound of incoming striker units. "Well that would be the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Mio as eight witches flew in and landed on the ship.

"Mio, what happened to the neuroi?" asked a blond haired girl wearing glasses.

"It was destroyed about 15 minutes ago, Perrine," Mio responded.

"Who took it down? You or Sanya?" Perrine asked.

"It was neither of us Perrine; it was him that killed the neuroi." Sanya said pointing to Leonhardt.

When Perrine looked to Mio for confirmation on what Sanya had said Mio had nodded before saying, "It was indeed Leonhardt that destroyed the neuroi, and Minna I want you to let him into our squadron; he could be essential to end this war."

"You know how I feel about men, Mio." said Minna.

"He'd probably try to force himself on us." Perrine added

"I would like you two to know that I have a wife" Leonhardt said, "She's sitting right next to me."

"Leo wouldn't do that. He would give his life to protect any woman." Fyuria said to Perrine.

"I've already done just that and I would do it again in a heartbeat. If you want details about it; ask Mio, Sanya, or Yoshika." Leo said.

"Just about eight minutes ago he went from nothing to Mach 1 in a striker unit before he was even off the Akagi so he could save Fyuria, his wife, from a certain death fall from the clouds." said Mio.

"That's a load of bull-," started a well-endowed redhead before she was cut off by Sanya who said, "It's true I tracked his speed with my magic antenna; he was actually a little above Mach 1."

"Well Mio, if you can guarantee he won't do anything to hurt any of us he can join. I guess introductions are in order." Minna said. After the introductions were over and the strike witches knew Leo's past; the Akagi had reached the 501st JFWs' base and Leo had just been asked by Minna and the rest of the witches to show them how he had destroyed the neuroi.

On the runway of the base Leo was preparing to unleash the power that he held within himself. "You might want to stand back a little." He told the witches before shouting, "SHINING BLAZE!" causing a golden light to surround Oathsworn before extending to an eight foot long blade of light. "This is my true power, this is the power of my soul and my determination to protect the people that are close to my heart, the stronger I feel for the people I am protecting the stronger the light shines," he paused for a moment for everyone present, even Fyuria, to let his explanation settle in their minds before he said, "This IS the strongest attack I have. Every swing of Oathsworn in this state lets out a wave of light. I can only use this attack two-three times a day." After he finished explaining, he let the light that surrounded his sword and his body fade into nothing before he collapsed from the strain of holding his attack for more than a minute.

"Leo!" Fyuria shouted in worry as she ran to him. When she pulled him into her arms, she saw that he was breathing heavily, "Let my heal you." she said in a tone that showed how much she worried about him.

"I'm not hurt. It's just strain from holding my true power for so long." Leo said before he covered himself in a bluish-green glow that the strike witches would recognize anywhere.

"He can use magic? How?" Shouted/asked Minna.

After the glow surrounding him vanished, Leo slowly stood with Fyuria's help. "Everyone from where Fyuria and I come from can use magic with enough training; some people are just more gifted with the control necessary to use the more complex magics of Agarest." Leo explained. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, where can Fyuria and I sleep? That demonstration took a lot out of me."

"Very well. Lynette, if you would, please show our two newest members to their rooms. One of the unused rooms should be fine" Minna said

"Ok." Lynette said taking Leo and Fyuria with her. When they reached an unoccupied room Lynette said, "Here you are. I hope you enjoy your stay here." before walking off.

Once they were on the bed drifting off to sleep Leo said, "I hope everyone is alright." before letting sleep take him.

"Me to, Leo, me to." Fyuria said before joining her husband in a blissful sleep.


End file.
